Eternamente
by V. Enchanted
Summary: Es un oneshot largo sobre la vida de Harry y su relación con Hermione hasta la muerte. Está dedicado completamente a Hermione Granger, hoy por su cumpleaños. Muy CANON pero muy HHr.


**Es un poco largo así que tómenlo con calma.**

**Dedico este oneshot a Hermione Jane Granger, hoy en su cumpleaños. **

"**Eternamente"**

Harry Potter era un mago delgaducho, de cabello blanco que bajaba desordenadamente hasta los hombros, a veces olvidaba quitarse la barba y parecía un viejo loco por la mirada verde iluminada tras los lentes redondos. Siempre usaba túnicas de seda, evitaba los sombreros, pero le gustaban las orejeras. Su voz era alegre, rasposa por las grandes cantidades de whisky que ingería, llena de sabiduría. Coleccionaba cualquier tipo de piedra que poseyera magia, muchos decían que buscaba la piedra filosofal, pero no era cierto.

Tenía 151 años, y vivía junto con su esposa en la casa de Vivian, su tataranieta favorita (aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta), que era una bruja inteligente, sagaz y poderosa. Vivian era castaña, pecosa, de melena esponjosa. Siempre sabía qué decir en los momentos más precisos.

Vivian al igual que toda su descendencia gozaba de muchas comodidades, ya sean económicas o políticas. Los Potter eran reconocidos como la familia contemporánea más poderosa.

Pero eso a Harry no le interesaba mucho. Prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier asunto social, se dedicaba enteramente al desarrollo de la magia y sus aplicaciones.

-Buenos días papá- Susurró Vivian abrazándolo cariñosamente. Harry le besó la frente, estaba acostumbrado a sus demostraciones afectivas, pero sabía que aquel abrazo tenía un secreto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, mi pequeña Vi?

-Será mejor que te sientes.

Obedeció no queriendo hacer el drama más largo. Vivian conjuró un té y se lo extendió. Tuvo que tomar hasta tres sorbos para que su tataranieta hablara al fin –Es sobre Hermione.

Harry se desencorvó, sintiendo sus vértebras crujir. Dejó el té y se talló la barba rasposa recordando cada mañana de los últimos 70 años, donde despertaba agitado por aquel sueño donde su Hermione se entregaba apasionadamente a él. Luego miraba a su izquierda y la cabellera rojiza siempre seguía ahí, en su lecho matrimonial.

La última vez que vio a Hermione fue una semana atrás, según le pareció estaba un poco pálida, o quizá era la edad… _"No, no, ella siempre ha tenido las mejillas rosas…_" se recriminó.

La recordaba a sus 50 años, esbelta y ataviada en una túnica dorada, sus curvas un poco desalineadas, recibiendo el reconocimiento máximo a la hechicera del siglo pasado. Su mirada de señora siempre equilibrada, su olor como el de un fruto tan dulce y maduro que le hacía temblar la dentadura. En aquel año sus mejillas eran rosas.

Se fue mucho más atrás, cuando Hermione cumplió los 24 años. Su figura tentaba a besar la piel de durazno, y sus mejillas parecían explotar de color. Las risas que salían de aquellos labios rojos en aquellos juveniles días eran las odas de su propia vida.

Todos los bailes que compartió con ella: en la casa de campaña a los 17 años, en su boda con Ginny a los 20 años, en todas las navidades, en cada cumpleaños. Siempre halagándola de que el pasar de los años no deshacía su cintura. Siempre guardando que el calor de sus senos contra su pecho era el mejor aliciente. Y de nuevo en cada imagen ella tenía sus mejillas rosas.

Verla de niña a mujer, de mujer a esposa, de esposa a madre, de madre a abuela, y siempre una bruja superior, poderosa, _inalcanzable_, le había tomado más de un siglo, y no encontraba ni un solo instante donde no la amara, donde no la extrañara.

Era por mucho lo más valioso de su vida, aquel motor afinado solo para él, como si compartieran el mismo corazón.

En su mente una Hermione de 27 años apareció cuando cargaba a la rosa más amada del mundo, a su hija pecosa. La mujer castaña traía las mejillas rojas del llanto alegre, el pantalón sucio de los juegos infantiles.

Hermione a los 63 años, nuevamente derramando lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza, coraje reprimido. Firmando el divorcio mientras maldecía en susurros a Ron y su amante 30 años más joven.

Cuando tenían 100 años y se dieron un beso silencioso, corto. El sonrojo pueril en el rostro femenino fue de lo más halagador. Pero nunca se volvió a repetir.

Finalmente volvió hasta la semana anterior, Hermione y él contando bromas privadas mientras alimentaban a los gansos de su casa de verano, luego discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

_-Solo hacen escándalo y cagan por todas partes, no sé porqué te gustan tanto- Decía quejumbroso el viejo Harry, espantando con su bastón a un atrevido ganso. Hermione soltó una carcajada, su voz no había cambiado: seguía siendo igual de suave._

_-La edad te ha entrado con todo y el mal humor ¿verdad? Si estás muy viejo para echar un poco de garbanzo vete a la mecedora, yo puedo sola- Chistó alzando su túnica para que no se ensuciara y dándole la espalda. El mago aprovechó para ver aquella fina cintura._

_-¿Yo viejo? Por lo menos mis manos no tiemblan como flanes- Resopló._

_Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban dormitando en el columpio doble del porche –No sé dónde he dejado mi poción para la memoria._

_Harry sonrió –Dulce ironía, querida mía. Seguramente está en tu secreter y haz estado escribiendo con ella como si fuera tinta desde hace días._

_-Oh no, eso no me pasará de nuevo- Gruñó entre bostezos._

_-¿No ha venido Richard a ayudarte?_

_-Sí, creo que vino hace unos días._

_-¿Crees?_

_Hermione lo miró ofendida –Perdí mi poción de la memoria._

_-Ya me lo has dicho._

_-Ojala Richard hubiera venido a ayudarme._

_-¿No que estuvo aquí hace unos días?_

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Me lo has dicho._

_-¿El qué?_

_Harry la miró disgustado, levantó su varita y apareció un frasco de 3 onzas frente a su amiga –Bébela._

_-Es de la memoria. No la necesito._

_-Claro que sí._

_Con un bufido la mujer descorchó el frasco y tomó el contenido._

_Hermione sufría de Alzheimer, afortunadamente había grandes avances en la lucha contra esa enfermedad, y ella parecía solo tener principios cuando en realidad llevaba décadas padeciéndola. Sin embargo de pronto se brincaba alguna poción, y su brillante mente tenía cortos circuitos._

_-¿Has escuchado la nueva?- Inquirió ella con una sonrisa picarona. Harry la miró curioso. Pasaron unos minutos, pero ninguno tenía prisa, la edad les había vuelto muy pacientes –Jackeline ha dejado a Ron._

_Harry soltó una risilla –Se lo merece._

_-¿Cuántos van? ¿Cinco, seis…?_

_-Ocho divorcios… ¡ah!, son nueve._

_-Charlotte no cuenta._

_-Para lo que le quitó de galeones ha parecido un divorcio- Hermione soltó una risotada, sus manos temblaron enérgicamente. Harry la miró sorprendido -No te has sonrojado._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Siempre que ríes te sonrojas._

_-No es verdad. Ni que tuviera 20 años, por Merlín._

_-Pues lo haces. Siempre._

_-Pues no, no lo hago._

_-¡Qué necia!_

_-Ah Potter, calla mejor- Le miró retadora, luego su semblante se iluminó –Ya recuerdo, Richard vino antier._

_-¿Y no te dio la poción?_

_Hermione negó –Me temo que el tema de conversación nos desvió de cualquier otra cosa._

_-¿Y cuál fue el tema?_

_-Pues es obvio. Richard solo habla de ti o de Vivian._

_-¿Qué quiere con mi nieta?_

_-Oh ya supéralo, llevan dos años casados- Sonrió._

_-Nuestros tataranietos casados, ¿Quién lo diría?_

_-Bueno, Vivian es extraordinaria, se parece mucho a ti._

_-Y Richard a ti._

_Se miraron cómplices._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué?- Le miró confundida. Harry suspiró._

_-El tema, mujer, ¿de qué hablaban Richard y tú?_

_-Ah, de ti._

_-¿Y qué exactamente?_

_-Richard piensa que deberías divorciarte._

_-¿A estas alturas?_

_-Eso piensa él._

_-¿Qué le has dicho?_

_-Que para qué a estas alturas._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Pues a qué conclusión llegaron?_

_-A ninguna. Richie se enojó conmigo, cree que no tengo lo que merezco._

_-Qué sabrá él, es tan joven._

_-Eso mismo le dije._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Pues ya te dije, se enojó._

_Harry bufó –Jóvenes- Masculló. _

_El atardecer llegó y ambos despertaron sobresaltados._

_-Nos hemos dormido- Dijo Hermione._

_-He tenido mi sueño recurrente. _

_-Oh, ¿Dónde soy protagonista?_

_-El mismo._

_-¿Y te sigue gustando?_

_-Cada vez más._

_-Es una suerte que en sueños te tenga- Le echó una mirada despectiva. Harry alzó las cejas._

_-¿A qué viene eso?... Ese Richie te hizo tambalear las ideas ¿verdad?_

_-Pues nada. Olvida lo que dije._

_-No creo poder hacerlo. No soy tan bueno olvidando como tú- Le bromeó. Hermione le dio una palmada en la vieja y herida rodilla. Aulló del dolor._

_-Te lo mereces._

_-No dije lo contrario._

_-Bien._

_-No quiero tener esa conversación de nuevo, querida._

_-Nadie está conversando nada._

_-Sabes de qué hablo._

_-No, no lo sé._

_-Sobre tú y yo._

_-Nosotros- Corrigió._

_-Vale, sobre nosotros._

_-¿Qué con nosotros?_

_-Pues que no quiero discutir lo mismo._

_-Lo hicimos una única vez y con esa me bastó. Afortunadamente para ti, no se me ha olvidado._

_-Bueno._

_-Aunque…_

_-Cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja…- Murmuró. Hermione aún tenía buen oído pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar._

_-Nunca me has respondido la última pregunta que te hice._

_-Te he respondido por lo menos un millón, creo que merezco guardarme una ¿no?_

_Ella bufó –Es un buen momento de que lo hagas, Harry._

_-Luego, cariño. Aún nos queda tiempo- Susurró antes de volver a caer dormido._

-¿Papá?- La voz de Vivian lo trajo al presente. Alzó una mano, incitándola a continuar -¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí. Ahora dime de una vez qué ocurre con mi Hermione.

Por la puerta del salón nacarado entró Richard –Mi abuela se ha puesto muy mal- Soltó a bocajarro. Vivian le lanzó una mirada censuradora.

-Qué tacto- Replicó la joven.

Harry se levantó con toda la firmeza que le permitía su rodilla mala –¿Ya le han llamado a Neville?

-Mi abuela pidió que no alertáramos al doctor Longbottom.

-Tu abuela es más terca que un hipogrifo hambriento. Iré a verla ahora mismo.

Apareció en la casa de verano, su segundo hogar. Subió las rechinantes escaleras y entró al cuarto principal.

Bajo el tapiz rosa pálido floreado, la cabecera de caoba parecía aplastar el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Los rizos blancos caían por toda la almohada, las cobijas se agitaban con la respiración acelerada, y el olor a pociones cubría todo.

Harry miró la ventana, hubo un _click_ y se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar el viento otoñal.

-Gracias, amor- Susurró temblorosamente. Su mirada cristalina y su palidez mortal preocuparon a Harry.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Neville venga?

-Ah, estoy harta- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros –Mi boca no ha dejado de tener ese sabor amargo desde hace años. Mi hígado ya no procesa tan bien las pociones tampoco.

-No te puedes rendir así- Gruñó atravesando la habitación. Se sentó junto a ella y acarició los suaves cabellos.

-Quizá sea un buen momento para que respondas la pregunta.

Harry sonrió –No lo creo, amor.

-Estoy muriendo, deberías cumplir mis caprichos.

-Ah no, no morirás hoy.

Hermione soltó un gran suspiro -¿Recuerdas aquel beso? Fue fabuloso.

-El mejor de mi vida, ¿Ya me dejas llamarle a Neville?

-No. ¿En qué mes estamos?

-Septiembre.

-Ah ya va a dar a luz Vivian.

-Parece que nacerá el 19.

Hermione sonrió –Algo me es familiar de esa fecha.

-Es tu cumpleaños mi amor.

-¡Oh!- Asintió lagrimeando –Después de tantos, tantos años, uno más se vuelve tan banal.

-¿Por qué lloras mi cielo? ¿Te duele algo? Llamaré a Neville…

-No, lloro de gusto. He tenido una vida maravillosa, la estoy viendo desfilar ante mis ojos: cuando era una pequeña que vivía con mis padres, (¡oh mis padres! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, los extraño tanto). Cuando ingresé a Hogwarts y te conocí amor mío. Cuando derrotamos a Voldemort, (aquel mago oscuro que ahora parece tan diminuto, tan insignificante). Cuando me casé con Ron. Cuando mi Rose nació y luego Hugo, y años después fueron a Hogwarts. Cuando decidí comprar esta casa de verano. Cuando nos fuimos Ginny, Ron, tú y yo a aquellas vacaciones al Nilo. Cuando mis padres murieron. Cuando Hugo se casó con Denise, y cuando Rose decidió irse a vivir a Australia para seguir con su carrera. Cuando Claire nació y fuiste abuelo. Cuando trabajé como maestra de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Cuando Rose regresó abrazada de John para decirme que estaba embarazada. Cuando mi matrimonio y tu matrimonio estaban muy mal, y tomábamos café soñando con divorciarnos, hacer una vida juntos. Cuando me detectaron el Alzheimer. Cuando tuviste el accidente y casi pierdes la pierna. Cuando decidimos que nuestros trabajos, nuestras familias eran más importantes que nuestro amor y pospusimos cualquier plan de vida que nos uniera. Cuando nos encontramos en Paris y traíamos en brazos a Vivian y Richard. Cuando vendiste todas tus propiedades, heredaste todo tu dinero a toda tu descendencia y desapareciste para el mundo mágico. Cuando Ron se casó por quinta vez y en el brindis llamó por mi nombre a su nueva esposa. Cuando Ginny te dijo que sabía que nunca la amaste. Cuando Vivian y Richard anunciaron su matrimonio, y durante la boda los vi y deseé que ese momento se congelara eternamente, porque no eran sus rostros los que veía, sino los nuestros, y no eran sus palabras de amor eterno las que escuchaba, sino las nuestras; y deseé, ¡por Merlín, cómo deseé! viajar al pasado y decirle a mi _yo joven _"¡No lo amas, no te cases con él, mira junto a ti, mira a Harry, no te engañes!"- Sollozó temblando incontrolablemente.

-Cariño, calma por favor- La tomó en brazos y la pegó contra su pecho –Tranquilízate, no es bueno que te exaltes, tu mente…

-¡Mi mente nada!- Gritó azotando las manos trémulas contra la cama -¡Responde la pregunta Harry, responde!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Richard entró alterado –Abuelita, por favor no te exaltes, el doctor Longbottom ya viene para acá, calma.

-¡Que Neville se vaya al carajo! Yo… ah-ah-ah yy-ooo ahh- Se llevó una mano al pecho y sus ojos mieles brillaron entre lágrimas, miró a su nieto y negó con la cabeza -¡Vete de aquí!- Chistó señalando la puerta, una fuerza mágica empujó a su nieto hasta el pasillo y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se dejó caer en la cama, intentando respirar, un sudor frío corrió por su rostro –Harry…- Llamó. El viejo mago la tomó de la mano.

-Resiste amor, por favor.

-Harry… no dejes que mi Richie me vea así…

-Nadie, amor. Solo yo estaré aquí.

-No dejes que Richie…- La mirada brillante se dilató, los labios delgados se arrugaron en un mohín -… juegue con tu varita, Penélope, ¡es un bebé!

Harry sintió su corazón encogerse –Penélope no está, amor, y Richard ya creció.

-Ah claro- Asintió agitando los ojos febriles, batiendo las largas pestañas plateadas –Richie ya creció, quise decir Malcom… ¿o era Susan? Con todos mis nietos ya no sé qué hacer…

-Dime el nombre de todos tus bisnietos- Pidió intentando hacerla entrar en un ejercicio de memoria. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Bisnietos? No señor, ni siquiera tengo hijos aún.

-Hermione, sabes muy bien que sí. Haz el esfuerzo.

-¡No me replique jovencito, 10 puntos menos a Slytherin!

Harry la tomó del mentón y la besó. Hermione se relajó entre sus brazos, dejó de llorar y balbucear.

-Tus labios son perfectos- Susurró -¿Hermione?- La agitó suavemente. La cabeza se fue hacia atrás, como una muñeca.

Pareció como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio. Pensó que todos los sonidos de su vida se habían apagado con el último suspiro de Hermione. ¿Había ella sentido aquel beso? Tal vez no.

Pasaron unas horas, estaba recostado bajo las cobijas, abrazando el cuerpo aún caliente, respirando del cuello suave –Hermione…- Susurró llamándola, besó su oreja –No tengo ninguna respuesta. Puedo culpar a la juvenil falta de experiencia, a la falta de valor. Pero nada es preciso. Nunca quise formalizar nada contigo, no sé porqué.

-…la bruja más inteligente, poderosa y buena que he conocido jamás. La hechicera Granger quedará en el corazón de todo aquel que ame la libertad, la bondad, la buena calidad y dedicación humana- Decía Dorias Haffler, embajador de las Naciones Mágicas y Muggles Unidas –Yo… yo siempre la amaré- Declaró con la voz rota. El tumulto de reporteros frente a él brincó en preguntas y fotografías. Los ojos verdes de Dorias parecían pozos vacíos, recorrieron con aburrimiento a cada persona dentro de la cámara donde se estaba llevando a cabo la declaración del fallecimiento de la mujer que siempre amó y que nunca tuvo, y se abrieron asombrados cuando se encontraron con otros ojos verdes –Harry Potter…- Susurró al viejo sujeto que permanecía en medio de todos los reporteros, pero que nadie parecía notar más que él mismo.

-Estimado Embajador Haffler, como todos aquí presentes lamento la pérdida de la hechicera Granger, sin embargo ¿Quién tomará su lugar en las Naciones Mágicas y Muggles Unidas?- Preguntó una reportera joven, de grandes labios rojos. Dorias carraspeó incómodo.

-La junta mayor deliberará quién será el nuevo Presidente en cuanto pasen todos los Honores que se ofrecerán a Hermione Granger. Debe ser un trámite de aproximadamente un mes.

-¿Sabe si la hechicera Nott está en las predilectas para tomar el cargo?

Antes de que Dorias pudiera responder, otro reportero alzó la voz –Se dice que la hechicera Hermione Granger tenía un trato con la hechicera Luna Nott, al parecer era su favorita, ¿es verdad?

Dorias soltó un bufido –Hermione Granger nunca tuvo favoritos, ella solo apreciaba el trabajo bien hecho. Como he dicho: es la junta mayor la que elegirá al nuevo Presidente de las Naciones Mágicas y Muggles Unidas.

-¿Es verdad que en la ceremonia de mañana donde se despedirá el cuerpo físico de la hechicera Hermione Granger y se liberará su magia, solo podrán ingresar personas íntimas a la difunta?

-Es verdad.

-¿El máximo mago Harry Potter estará presente?

-No soy el asistente de Harry Potter, y por lo tanto no llevo su agenda. No puedo confirmar nada- Masculló Dorias.

Después de 2 horas más de declaraciones, Dorias dio por terminada la entrevista y regresó a su despacho. No se sorprendió de encontrar al viejo Harry Potter sentando en _su_ silla.

-Señor Potter- Saludó ásperamente –Un honor tenerlo aquí.

-No le quitaré mucho tiempo, mi estimado Haffler. Vengo a entregarle esto.

Dorias tomó el galeón dorado –No necesito dinero.

-No es un galeón cualquiera. Mañana lo sabrá.

-Oh ya veo. Debe ser el pase a la ceremonia de Hermione…- Su voz nuevamente se rompió. Le dio la espalda a Potter y tragó profundo, luego lo miró analítico -¿A qué se debe que usted en persona me haya dado el galeón? Pudo pedírselo a cualquiera.

-Quería dárselo yo mismo. Fue una de las tantas cosas que Hermione me pidió en su testamento.

-¿Ya se ha leído el testamento, tan pronto?- Dorias infló sus cachetes, indignado –No me notificaron. De cualquier manera, no me dirá que solo le pidió que me diera el galeón.

-No lo corrijo, embajador- Harry se levantó trabajosamente y sacó un papiro, lo desenrolló y leyó –_A mi queridísimo Dorias Haffler le dejo todos los derechos de mis investigaciones y tesis. Que haga con ello lo que quiera. _

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó con la cara roja de la emoción.

-Sí.

-Necesitaré una orden legal separada, firmada por ella para que… oh, sí la trajo- Tomó el nuevo papiro que Harry le extendió. Las manos le temblaban recordándole a Hermione –Muchas gracias, Potter.

-No es todo- Gruñó con un tono más áspero de lo normal –También le ha dejado la casa de verano.

-¿Cómo?- Dorias se recargó contra la pared, todo le daba vueltas –Se refiere a la casa… a… a…

-Y esta carta, sellada mágicamente- Le pasó el sobre y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Dorias miró extasiado el sobre, incrédulo de ser el nuevo dueño de la casa donde estuvo la mitad de su vida su amada Hermione. Ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que Harry implicó que había intentado violar el sello del sobre.

Harry abrió el ventanal y dio un paso a la nada, de inmediato se transformó en una estela dorada, y desapareció con el viento.

-Cariño mejor vete a descansar- Pidió Penélope a su nuera –Estás en un estado muy delicado, el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento.

Vivian negó –Me es imposible separarme de Richard.

Penélope la miró orgullosa –Gracias. Pero por lo menos cúbrete bien, este bosque está helado.

-El bosque de Dean, ¿Por qué habrá elegido este lugar?

Penélope se encogió de hombros –Nunca fui muy cercana a mi bisabuela, no lo sé.

Richard seguía de pie frente al altar, mirando paralizado el cuerpo cubierto de seda rosa, a punto de ser soltado a las corrientes del río.

-No puedo creer que ya no esté aquí- Murmuró –Que jamás la volveré a ver.

-Sigues pensando que la muerte es una pérdida- Dijo de pronto la voz de Harry junto a él.

Richard lo miró, traía unas coloridas orejeras y ropa muggle -¿Y no lo es?

-Claro que no, solo que eres muy joven aún. A tu edad yo pensaba igual.

-Joven…- Masculló sarcásticamente –Eso fue lo último que me dijo mi abuela, que era muy joven para entenderlo. Bueno, eso omitiendo su "¡Vete de aquí!"

Harry sonrió –No recuerdes eso, hijo mío, es un insulto al cuerpo físico de tu abuela. Ahora solo mantén en tu mente todos los bellos momentos que compartiste con ella.

-Eso quisiera, pero no puedo desprenderme de su mirada febril, de sus manos temblorosas. No consigo una imagen donde aparezca viva y feliz.

-Te ayudaré- Harry se deshizo de sus guantes, posó su dedo índice izquierdo en la frente de Richard.

_-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- Una Hermione de 20 años se acercaba él con los brazos cruzados._

_-Insomnio._

_-Sé qué puede resolver eso: un chocolate caliente._

_-No quiero despertar a Molly._

_-¿Quién dice que solo Molly sabe hacer chocolate caliente?- Lo miró ofendida. Se recogió el cabello y prendió la lumbre –Ahora verás Potter._

_Harry no quería ni parpadear, jamás había visto a Hermione tan hermosa, con esa cintura espectacular, en aquel camisón rosa. Sus brazos blancos, firmes. Su rostro iluminado por el fogón, haciendo sus ojos aún más brillantes. Ya no era una adolescente, pero aún no era una mujer, y se veía espectacular._

Richard parpadeó impresionado -¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un recuerdo.

-Mi… mi abuela…- Lo miró y sonrió emocionado –Era tan joven, tan bella. ¡Vivian se parece a ella!

-Siempre he pensado eso.

-Gracias- Harry asintió mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes -¿Qué hacía ella despierta aquella noche?

Harry lo miró confundido –La verdad no lo sé. De joven era muy distraído.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos nunca…?

-Ah, los genes Granger en acción- Burló Harry. Richard le miró molesto.

-Es una pregunta justa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Por supuesto

-Pues no lo sé. No tengo una respuesta certera- Harry miró hacia la colina. Una mujer de rizos esponjados se dirigía hacia ellos –Es hora.

Richard miró hacia la mujer –Es la tía Rose.

Mientras el río se tragaba a los restos carbonizados del cuerpo fallecido, Harry tomaba la varita que perteneció a Hermione, la apuntó al cielo y liberó su magia.

Un cúmulo de rayos multicolores explotaron sobre todos los presentes.

-Ha sido la liberación mágica más hermosa que he visto nunca- Afirmó Luna, a su lado su esposo Theodore asintió.

-¿Qué pasará con la varita?- Le preguntó Richard a Harry.

-La ha heredado.

-¿A quién?

-A tu hija.

-¿Hija? Pero si Vivian no se ha aliviado, y no sabemos qué será…- Harry le dedicó una mirada. Richard comenzó a reír, corrió hacia su mujer y la levantó en vilo –¡Será niña!

Vivian lo miró como si estuviera loco –Estoy segura que será varón.

Harry regresó a casa y anunció su llegada a nadie, ni siquiera había algún elfo domestico puesto que se habían independizado y formado una comunidad alejada del servicio. Fue directo hasta su habitación, a su lecho.

-Cuántos años más tengo que vivir hasta poder alcanzarte, mi amor- Susurró. Quedó dormido un buen rato, hasta que los brincos en su cama lo despertaron agitado -¡Ah, Mione, deja de brincar! Me sacarás la dentadura.

La niña soltó una carcajada, mostrando sus dientes chimuelos. Harry sonrió enternecido, el mal humor le duraba poco con esa mocosa. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, el sonido de su rodilla abriéndose parecía el de un trueno, tomó la mano de su nieta y apareció en la cocina, la niña volvió a reír.

-¡Papá, por todos los cielos, deja de aparecerte así!- Regañó Vivian llevándose una mano al pecho.

Richard jaló una silla –Vamos anciano, siéntese.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tomó asiento -¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

-Para ti, puré- Dijo Richard ganándose una nueva mirada –Y para Mione también.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, una anciana de ojos cafés y piel blanca ingresó feliz –He vuelto.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el tío Albus?- Sonrió Vivian.

Ginny asintió satisfecha –Es un buen mago, pero excelente hijo- Miró a su marido y la sonrisa se le congeló –Te ves cada día peor, ¿sigues tomando tu poción vitamínica?

-Sabe horripilante.

-Pues qué bien- Masculló sentándose junto a él –El sabor amargo en cada instante es lo único que compartimos.

-Te equivocas- Sonrió vanidoso –La poción es tan dulce que me da mareo.

Ginny soltó un bufido –Quisieras.

Richard carraspeó –No empiecen de nuevo.

-Díselo a ella.

-Yo no he empezado nada. Fuiste tú, hace más de un siglo.

-Es cierto, debí decir "No quiero" en vez de "Sí, acepto"- Replicó obstinado, agitando el bastón. Ginny lo miró furiosa.

-¡Viejo!- Chistó y salió de la cocina.

-¡Papá eso ha sido muy grosero!- Regañó Vivian comenzando con un sermón monumental. Harry la miró divertido, le recordaba mucho a Hermione.

-Me ha llamado viejo, ¿no le dirás nada a ella?

-Pues estás viejo- Aclaró Richard.

-¡Bah!- Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana.

-No te vayas papá, estoy a punto de servir la cena.

-¡Bah!- Exclamó de nuevo y se convirtió en estela dorada, desapareciendo.

-¡Bah!- Repitió riendo la pequeña. Vivian tomó aire para comenzar con otro sermón, esta vez para su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto- Sonrió Ron mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

-Vengo a ver a Hermione.

-Pues yo también.

Ambos se sentaron en las rocas lisas del río -¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota para engañarla?

-¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota para nunca estar con ella?

-Ah, no lo sé.

-Nunca estuvimos a su altura.

-Con esa enorme panza dudo que hayas podido crecer más- Bromeó el moreno. Ron soltó un gruñido.

-Creo que sé porqué nunca viste en ella un verdadero futuro.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estás ciego, viejo decrépito!- Exclamó entre carcajadas. Harry gruñó.

-Qué inteligente chistecito.

Ron se encogió de hombros –La extraño mucho. Recuerdo cuando me lanzó aquel piano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah, se me ocurrió decirle que estaba saliendo con Christine en su salón de música.

Harry soltó una carcajada -¿Te lanzó su piano? Hubiera querido ver eso.

-¿Crees que los tres nos volveremos a encontrar?

-¿En el más allá?- Sonrió burlón. Ron se sonrojó.

-En el paraíso.

-¿Ah, ahora somos merecedores del paraíso?

-Pff, olvídalo.

-Sé que sí.

-¿Qué sí qué?

-Que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Hermione sonrió tanto que Harry pensó que sus mejillas iban a explotar. El chiflido del tren resonó en toda la estación. Vivian sollozó, tomó el baúl, la jaula con la lechuza y se las pasó a su hija, gimoteando cosas inteligibles.

-Dice tu madre que está muy feliz y orgullosa- Explicó Richard. Vivian asintió efusivamente.

Hermione los miró con amor y les dio un gran abrazo –Nos veremos en vacaciones- Se separó y fue hasta su abuelo -¿Crees que quede en Gryffindor?

Harry lo pensó un poco –No lo sé, eres muy inteligente, te vendría bien Ravenclaw- La niña le miró ofendida –Pero con ese carácter seguro quedas en Gryffindor.

-Te amo abuelito. Cuídate mucho- Lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

-Vale, ya sube al tren o te dejará.

La joven castaña hizo un gesto de genuino terror y saltó al primer vagón que vio.

-Será la mejor bruja- Chilló Vivian descontroladamente. Richard rió.

-Ya es la mejor- Murmuró Harry.

-Qué tal Neville- Saludó aburrido cuando el doctor entró al consultorio. El rechoncho viejo chimuelo se deslizó con lentitud desesperante hasta su silla.

-¿Qué tal, Harry, como va esa rodilla?

-Igual que siempre.

-Te ves mal, amigo.

-Me veo mejor que mi esposa- Sonrió presumido. Neville soltó una risilla.

-Escuché que tu esposa está de vacaciones con Roger Jackson.

-Ese Roger solo es un caza fortunas.

-Como sea solo tiene 97 años, y un buen equipo- Le miró alzando las cejas sugestivamente –Hablando de eso ¿Cómo te sientes con tu equipo?

Harry cruzó (a pesar del dolor en su rodilla) las piernas inconscientemente –Mi equipo está en perfecto estado.

-Permíteme dudarlo. La vejez trae muchas enfermedades al pene que…

-¡Solo vengo a revisar mi rodilla!- Gruñó agitado. Neville asintió distraídamente.

-Tu timbre está afónico, ¿puedes respirar bien, sigues fumando puros?

-Habanos- Asintió Harry sonriente.

-¿Aún quedan?

-Unos cuantos, sí.

-Deberías pagarme la consulta con uno.

-No vales tanto.

El doctor rió sonoramente, sonrojándose –Solo uno.

-Lo pensaré si de una buena vez ves mi rodilla y me dejas ir de aquí.

-Te pareces a Hermione rumiando tanto el consultorio- Su mirada bromista pasó de pronto a ser tan seria que los ojos mieles parecieron brillar –Tu piel está algo amarilla, también sigues con el whisky.

-Nunca lo dejaré.

-Creo que debes hacerte unos estudios más profundos en el…

-Nada de cosas profundas para mi cuerpo.

-Morirás pronto entonces.

Harry pareció alegrarse -¿De verdad?

-No busques la muerte, Potter. Sabes que te llagará cuando te toque, no antes.

-Bueno pues ya se ha tardado bastante.

-Tu magia es muy poderosa y te mantiene fuerte. A pesar de no ser sangre pura has tenido la vitalidad para llegar a tu edad, es sorprendente.

-Me es irrelevante.

-Solo te recuerdo que la muerte vendrá por ti cuando le parezca conveniente.

-¡He dicho que no!- Gritó con aquella voz rota que ahora era suya, y un par de floreros explotaron. Vivian dio un brinquito en su sillón, se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando frenar un sollozo.

-¡Tú no me puedes imponer nada!- Respondió una feroz Hermione mirando decididamente a su abuelo -¡Lo amo!

-¡Ese tipo solo está jugando contigo!

-¡Tú qué sabrás!

-¿Que qué sé? ¡Más que tú, mocosa!

-¡Ya tengo 19 años! No soy una niña.

Harry bufó –No tienes idea de lo niña que aún eres.

-¡A mi edad ya habías hecho más locuras que nadie! ¡Irrumpir en el Ministerio, en Gringotts y salir sobre un dragón!, tú más que nadie debería saber que ya soy una mujer.

-NO lo eres. Y he dicho que no te irás con ese tipo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si algo la hubiera golpeado. Cuando los abrió, Harry sintió su corazón de abuelo romperse –Qué sabrás tú del amor, viejo indolente.

-¡Mione!- Gritó Vivian alteradísima.

Su hija la miró decepcionada –Deberías apoyarme mamá, pero no tienes fuerzas ni para cuidar de papá, menos para cuidar de mí.

-No digas eso- Murmuró la madre sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Hermione les lanzó una última mirada iracunda y salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

Harry sabía que si moviera ligeramente la cabeza crearía un escudo que impidiera a su nieta irse de la casa. O aún mejor, podría borrar de su mente cualquier imagen donde apareciera ese imbécil que la había enamorado. Pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizado de la sorpresa, sentía un calambre en el pecho y un dolor agudo en el brazo. Entonces le llegó la presencia de un mago acercándose a la casa, y su poder fluctuante lo delató.

Cuando giró la mirada ya se encontraba enfrente del joven mago moreno de ojos azules que se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

-_Me tenía que enamorar de la nieta de Harry Potter. Vaya mi suerte._

El pensamiento aterrado del muchacho llegó hasta sus oídos, y solo provocó que la furia lo llenara más -¿A qué has venido?

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter- Intentó sonreír pero solo salió una mueca incómoda –Vengo a buscar a su nieta Hermione.

-No la verás.

El joven pareció sorprenderse ante la declaración -¿Disculpe, Hermione se ha enfermado o algo?- La mueca preocupada era sincera, pero Harry no lo notó.

-No tienes derecho a estar cerca de mi nieta. Te prohíbo terminantemente, para siempre, verla.

Harry pensó que jamás había tenido que hacer una escena así en su vida. Nunca había tenido que afectar directamente alguna decisión de vida de alguno de sus muchos descendientes, pero todo parecía salir de control cuando se trataba de Mione.

-Creo que eso no lo puede decidir usted- A pesar del claro temblor en su voz, la mirada zafiro era completamente segura –No sé qué idea tenga pero amo a su nieta, muchísimo.

-Quieres llevártela a vivir lejos.

El joven desvió la mirada –_Quiero hacerla feliz, ella no es feliz aquí_.

-Sí es feliz aquí- Rugió Harry con tanta ira que apenas fue un susurro. El chico comprendió que le estaba leyendo la mente.

-Usted sabe que no. Desde que su padre se enfermó, Mione no ha sido feliz aquí.

-Eso cree ella. Pero no es lo que siente- Confirmó rotundo.

-Será muy bueno leyendo la mente, pero no el corazón, señor Potter.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? Solo eres un chiquillo.

-Es verdad, soy muy joven, pero estoy completamente seguro de que la amo.

-Si la amas déjala ir. Mione tiene un futuro brillante y prometedor, tú solo harías que pierda oportunidades, estaría más pendiente de ti que de ella misma.

-Me niego.

-Eres un egoísta.

-¡Se equivoca!- Gritó. Harry dio un paso atrás, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le gritó –Yo también quiero lo mejor para Mione, ella será muy feliz, dedicaré toda mi vida a hacerla tan feliz que nunca se arrepentirá de haberme elegido, y nuestro amor será tan fuerte que nos hará crecer y llegar más lejos que nadie, seremos imparables.

-Dices puras niñerías. No sabes lo que es la vida real.

-¡La vida es hermosa, señor Potter! Tiene momentos malos y buenos, pero haré que todos sean magníficos para Mione, ¡lo juro!

-No estás a su altura. La hundirás.

-¡Estoy a su misma altura! Somos una pareja, ¡uno solo!

-Cuando le rompas el corazón vivirás siempre arrepentido, buscarás algo que se le parezca pero te estrellarás con la idea de que ella fue lo mejor de tu vida.

-Jamás le rompería el corazón.

-Claro que sí. Porque eres humano.

-¡No!

-Déjalo así, muchacho, como un maravilloso recuerdo. Mantenla intocable para que jamás la corrompas, así será eterna.

La risa amortiguada de desesperación salió de los labios delgados, bronceados –Amo a Mione, y la única forma como la quiero recordar es cuando seamos viejos, y veamos a nuestros nietos jugar, y sepa que tuve una centena de años para compartirlos con ella, ¡solo con ella!, quiero regalarle lo mejor que exista, hacerla eterna en el amor real, y ni usted Harry Potter ni nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

El poderoso mago se dobló sobre sí mismo, sintiendo su pecho arder. Las palabras de ese chiquillo le estaban taladrando la cabeza, el miedo que tantos años quiso ocultar salía como un demonio para devorarlo.

_-¿Por qué no quieres que formalicemos algo, Harry?- La suave voz de su mejor amiga lo tomó desprevenido. Se recolocó los lentes, nervioso, la miró y sintió su boca secarse, ella era absolutamente hermosa._

_-No estoy a tu altura._

_Hermione bufó –No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?_

_El hombre se tensó, incómodo, jamás le develaría que tenía miedo a iniciar algo y perderla, porque siempre perdía todo lo que realmente amaba. Guardaría para siempre ese amor._

-¡Terry!- El grito femenino alertó al par de magos.

-¡Mione!

Terry corrió hacia ella y la cargó en un abrazo lleno de adoración. La risa sincera de su nieta impregnaba aquella escena como una ridícula novela romántica. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotado y su mirada borrosa se concentró en aquellos jóvenes hasta que sintió una presencia poderosa y oscura junto a él.

-Solo estabas esperando a que lo comprendiera ¿cierto?- La mirada verde giró hasta encontrarse con aquel ángel negro –Dame un minuto, o mi Mione se quedará con la idea equivocada- Se levantó trabajosamente, la rodilla le falló y estuvo a punto de irse de boca, pero los brazos de su nieta lo tomaron firmemente.

-Abuelito te ves muy mal- La mirada marrón se llenó de miedo –No estás respirando bien, vamos a la casa.

-Mione escúchame…

-Sí, sí, pero en la casa, cuando te hayas tomado tus pociones.

-En serio, hija, escúchame- Suplicó perdiendo la voz. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre pelea por este amor que sientes, cariño. Me has demostrado ser más sabia que yo.

Mione sonrió -¿Ya no estarás enojado porque esté con Terry?

-Te amo, jamás he podido enojarme contigo.

-Gracias abuelito, ya verás que es un gran…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Miro tus ojos porque quiero encontrar otros iguales a donde voy.

-¿A dónde irás?

Harry sonrió, se separó de la joven sin perder su mirada hasta que sintió un abrazo frío y aliviador, y cerró los ojos.

-Despierta, amor mío.

Sentía un cuerpo tibio junto a él, y las caricias amorosas en su cabello –Hermione- Suspiró abriendo los ojos. Ella le sonrió.

Su apariencia era maravillosa, de cuarenta y tantos años, con su melena larga y suave, y aquel vestido que le encantaba color salmón.

-Tardaste un poco.

-Lo siento.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

-Nunca más me iré de tu lado.

-¿Lo juras?

-Con mi corazón.

Los ojos mieles brillaron de felicidad.

–Te amo- Dijeron.

**FIN.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Reviews para cualquier crítica, que tengan un lindo día, beso!**


End file.
